Pourquoi tu l'aimes?
by Ally-CIA
Summary: "Dis Mione... Pourquoi aimes-tu Ron?" C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi? "Dis Drake... Pourquoi sors-tu avec Parkinson?" Oui, pourquoi? HG/DM
1. Pourquoi aimes tu Ron?

**Title:** Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est blonde, elle.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Pourquoi aimes-tu Ron?<span>

Elle était tranquillement en train de lire dans la salle commune lorsque Ginny s'affala sur le sofa, à ses côtés, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Après un moment, elle leva la tête pour découvrir que le regard de la rousse faisait d'incessants voyages entre elle et son frère, le roux qui jouait aux échecs. S'étant aperçue qu'elle avait désormais toute l'attention de son vis-à-vis, la rousse lâcha sa phrase « bombe ».

- Dis, 'Mione… Pourquoi tu aimes Ron ?

Si elle avait été en train de boire, elle aurait recraché tout sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Ron ? Pourquoi aimes-tu mon frère ?

Hermione rougit, n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ça avec la sœur du gars en question, mais Ginny était sa meilleure amie, elle était forcée de tout lui raconter.

- Hum… Il est grand. Il est musclé, le Quidditch, ça muscle. Il est plutôt mignon.

La rousse grimaça.

- Mais… C'est Ron.

Elle prononça le nom comme si il marquait une évidence.

Cependant, elle lâcha l'affaire, se levant afin de se rendre à son prochain cours. Hermione la suivit, changeant de couloirs après quelques mètres pour se rendre en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le cours avait déjà commencé et les seules places libres étaient dans le fond de la salle. Elle s'installa discrètement sur le dernier banc et réfléchit. Pourquoi aime-t-elle Ron ?

Bien qu'en retard, elle ne fût pas la dernière arrivée et quelques minutes après son entrée, un homme passa la porte.

Draco Malfoy, nonchalant comme à son habitude, ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et s'installa sur une chaise devant elle, les pieds sur la table.

Le prof ne dirait rien, de toute façon.

Connard blond arrogant, impoli et mal élevé. Fils à papa décoloré capricieux, trop sûr de lui, plaintif, intéressé. Macho sournois, orgueilleux et pédant. Égocentrique égoïste, mythomane, superficiel et stupide.

Mais beau, séduisant, ambitieux, sportif, attractif, charismatique, fascinant, intelligent, sexy méthodique et minutieux.

« Pourquoi aimes-tu Ron » repassa la petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle avait la réponse.

Il était tout l'inverse de Draco Malfoy.

Et l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'était bien sûr pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien, elle s'en était rendu compte. Mais elle avait aussi constaté que même si ils étaient les derniers humains sur Terre, Malfoy ne lui jetterait même pas un regard.

Dans ce sens, elle essayait d'avoir quelque chose d'opposé à ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle aimait, et peut-être que comme ça elle pourrait l'oublier. Une de ses idées les plus intelligentes, n'est-ce-pas ?

* * *

><p>C'est mon anniversaire! Une review? (Nan, en fait, c'est pas mon anniversaire, mais laissez une review quand même!<p> 


	2. Pourquoi sors tu avec Parkinson?

**Title:** Pourquoi tu l'aimes ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est blonde, elle.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Note: **Je dédie ce chapitre à Reine tigresse . Sans toi, cette "suite" n'aurait pas été écrite. Du coup, ceux qui lisent peuvent te remercier. (ou pas... Après tout, c'est peut-être très mauvais)

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Pourquoi sors-tu avec Parkinson?<span>

Il buvait comme à son habitude un verre de whisky Pur-Feu dans sa salle commune. C'était interdit, oui, et alors?

De toute façon, personne ici ne le dénoncerait.

Blaise s'affala sur le canapé à ses cotés, soupirant. Il ne lui jeta cependant aucun regard.

Pansy Parkinson passa à coté d'eux et vola au blond un baiser avant de se hâter vers son dortoir.

- Dis-moi Drake... Pourquoi tu sors avec Parkinson?

Sa phrase n'avait aucune préméditation, aucune intention de surprendre, voire de blesser le prince des serpents, pourtant il en recracha son whisky.

- Pardon?

- Oui. Pourquoi sors-tu avec Parkinson? Je veux dire… Pourquoi encore?

Draco essuya d'un geste de baguette le liquide ambré qui s'était renversé et détourna le regard.

" Il n'est pas difficile de passer pour fort; le tout est de ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'ignorance."

Et, là, maintenant, il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter. Il tenta cependant de rassembler ses esprits, énumérant à haute voix ses arguments.

- Bien,... Elle est féminine. Ce n'est sans doute pas la plus intelligente du château, mais elle est...Maline. Elle n'est pas trop petite. Sportive, elle a été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'an passé. Et elle est disposée à m'épouser sans trop faire d'histoire pour se plier aux traditions.

Son meilleur ami grimaça.

- Mais... C'est Parkinson. Tu es au courant que tu n'es plus forcé de te marier avec elle?

Devant le regard menaçant de son interlocuteur, il choisit cependant de ne pas trop insister, gardant en sûreté son postérieur.

Le préfet finit son verre tranquillement, avant de se diriger vers son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il lança un Tempus dans les airs pour se rendre compte de l'avancement du cours.

« Dix minutes, parfait. »

Toujours se faire désirer. Règle numéro 13 du parfait petit Malfoy.

Il entra dans la classe et se posa sur un banc, croisant au passage le regard de Granger qui semblait vouloir arracher son joli minois de ses nobles épaules.

Grangie.

Petit rat-de-bibliothèque aux cheveux indomptables, Miss-je-sais-tout invétérée, suffisante, exaspérante. Moralisatrice antipathique, ascétique, acharnée et Sang-Impure.

Mais intelligente, courageuse, studieuse, déterminée, sensible, empathique, affectueuse et avec des yeux magnifiques.

« Pourquoi sors-tu avec Parkinson? »

Blaise semblait s'être incrusté dans son esprit pour répéter inlassablement cette petite phrase.

Mais cette fois, il avait une réponse.

S'il sortait avec Parkinson, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Granger. Absolument rien.

Et si une part de son esprit lui criait que c'était mieux ainsi, une autre lui soufflait que peut-être, ce n'était pas si innocent que ça...

Il était sûr de ne jamais pouvoir tomber amoureux de Pansy Parkinson, qui était tout le contraire de son idéal féminin.

Le mécanisme de défense le plus performant, à sa connaissance...

* * *

><p>Vos paupières sont lourdes, lourdes... Vous souhaitez dormir... Fermez les yeux, et à trois, vous vous réveillerez et éprouverez le besoin irrépressible de laisser une review... Un, deux, trois. Le petit bouton est juste ci-dessous... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...<p> 


	3. Leur plus grande idée

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est blonde, elle.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Note: **Pour cette suite, c'est la faute à NY0Z3KA qui m'a hypnotisée, puis les autres qui m'ont encouragées aussi. On est toutes un peu responsable, dans le fond.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Leur plus grande idée<span>

Elle s'installa à une table de la bibliothèque, astucieusement dissimulée derrière deux étagères. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil distrait sur les livres des rayonnages.

Potions à Gogo, Sortilèges par millier, Métamorphoses spectaculaires, ou autres romans à l'eau de rose.

Des pas la sortirent de ses pensées.

- Il vaut mieux tard que jamais, n'est-ce-pas?

L'homme qui venait d'approcher leva les yeux au ciel.

- La nuit à été longue...

Il posa son sac sur la table et s'effondra sur le siège en face du sien.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires sur ta vie sexuelle.

Son ton assez froid ne l'effraya cependant pas outre mesure, et il éclata de rire.

- Moins fort bon sang! Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de nous faire voir...

Il essaya de se reprendre, et y arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui, excuse-moi, tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...

- Oh, mais je ne crois rien du tout. De plus, dans 95 pour cents des cas, c'est effectivement ce que l'on croit.

- Il a passé toute la nuit à pleurer.

Elle effaça son sourire moqueur et pâlit légèrement.

- Il a... Pleuré?

- Oui, enfin... Il n'était pas éveillé. Ça commence à devenir urgent. Quoi de neuf de ton coté?

- Rien, elle se tient toujours à la même version. Je crois qu'elle l'a réalisé, mais qu'elle a peur. Et lui?

- Tu le connais. Il ne fera rien, ne dira rien.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer!

Il observa plus attentivement la jeune femme en face de lui. Ses yeux marrons flamboyaient de détermination. Elle avait une idée en tête, c'était clair, et ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Il secoua légèrement la tête, chassant les idées quelques peu inappropriées de son esprit.

- Ouais. Une idée?

- Eh bien, puisque tu en parles...

Elle sourit et approcha sa chaise de celle du Serpentard, dessinant des schémas, ajoutant des annotations, précisant quelques idées. Oh, oui. Leur plus grande idée.

* * *

><p>Bon, ben puisque les suites sont très demandées dans cette fiction, je vais continuer. Merci à tou(te)s! Puis, pour les reviews, la planète sera plus bleue si vous cliquez le petit bouton, oui, juste là, en dessous. Avez vous envie d'avoir le massacre de la planète sur votre conscience? Je me disais aussi.<p> 


	4. Tu mérites mieux

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est blonde, elle.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Tu mérites mieux<span>

Elle était tranquillement en train de lire dans la salle commune lorsque Ginny s'affala sur le sofa, à ses côtés, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Après un moment, elle leva la tête pour découvrir que le regard de la rousse faisait d'incessants voyages entre elle et son frère, le roux qui jouait aux échecs. Une légère impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. A son tour, elle soupira, et prit une voix nasillarde censée ressembler à leur professeur de Divination.

- Je vois, je vois... Que tu va encore me poser une question idiote et... que je vais fuir en prétextant un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son poignet gauche sur sa montre inexistante.

- Oh! Désolée, Gin', j'ai un livre à rendre, on se verra plus tard!

La rouquine attrapa son poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Arrête 'Mione! Je n'allais rien te demander.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment?

Ginny grimaça.

- Non, tu as raison. Mais...

Elle marqua une pause, semblant chercher les mots les plus justes.

- Ce n'est pas que... Je ne pense pas que mon frère... N'ait pas droit à avoir une copine, mais... Enfin, Hermione! Tu mérites mieux!

Son esprit ne recommença à utiliser toutes ses fonctions que quelques secondes plus tard.

«Tu mérites mieux.»

Ginny passa sa main devant le visage passif de la brune, et sortit en précisant que les cours recommençaient dans dix minutes. Elle se permit un discret sourire.

Lorsque la brune arriva, le cours allait juste commencer et elle se plaça aux cotés de Lavande Brown, dans un coin de la classe. Elle connaissait ce cours, ayant lu des livres sur le sujet de la guerre de Gnomes de 1574 à la bibliothèque. Puis, ce n'était pas comme si ce cours était essentiel.

Elle balaya la salle du regard. Harry, griffonnant quelques esquisses qu'il ensorcelait. Ron, qui dormait à moitié en bavant sur son parchemin.

«Tu mérites mieux.»

Maudite Ginny. C'était le deuxième cours qu'elle perturbait en étant pourtant autrepart.

Son regard dériva sur Draco Malfoy, à quelques places de là où elle était. Il examinait attentivement, à son insu, Pansy Parkinson, sa petite amie. Draco Malfoy, petit ami attentionné?

« Tu mérites mieux » repassa la petite voix dans sa tête.

Et si effectivement, elle méritait mieux que Ron Weasley, qui, bien qu'étant son meilleur ami, pouvait se montrer indélicat, goujat, macho, et qui oubliait souvent les rendez-vous et autres dates importantes.

L'inverse de Draco Malfoy?

Il était clair qu'en tant que meilleur ami, Ron était bien. Mais comme petit copain...

Alors, si le mieux était blond, et sous son nez?

* * *

><p><strong>C'est bientot Noël , laissez des reviews!<strong>


	5. Elle ne te mérite pas

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** JKR est blonde, elle.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Note**: A partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog ally-cia-rar. skyrock. com. J'y ai déjà posté les reviews des autres fictions.

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Elle ne te mérite pas<span>

Il buvait comme à son habitude un verre de whisky Pur-Feu dans sa salle commune, ses yeux traînant sur les élèves présents dans la salle. Blaise s'affala sur le canapé à ses cotés, soupirant. Il ne lui jeta cependant aucun regard.

Il sentit que son meilleur ami allait parler alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, et il lui ordonna d'un signe d'attendre avant de l'ouvrir. Après avoir senti le liquide ambré brûler sa gorge, il lui indiqua de continuer.

Le métis ne s'étonna pas de la réaction du blond, et s'en amusa. Il alla cependant droit au but.

- Je pense que Pansy ne te mérite pas.

Il tourna doucement la tête en le gratifiant d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Je suis sur que tu mérites mieux.

Son esprit divagua vers des fantasmes inavoués, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios.

«Tu mérites mieux.»

Blaise sourit largement et sortit en précisant que les cours recommençaient dans dix minutes.

Lorsque le blond arriva, il était inhabituellement en avance et s'installa près de Blaise. Il laissa ses yeux courir sur les têtes de ses congénères, se fichant particulièrement de la guerre de Gnomes de 1574.

Millicent observait outrageusement Dean Thomas, Blaise écrivait frénétiquement quelques phrases sur un parchemin qu'il ne pouvaient pas lire. Pansy, qui usait d'un soin tout particulier à appliquer son vernis à ongles.

«Tu mérites mieux.»

Maudit Blaise. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'empêchait de vaquer à ses occupations.

Il eut un besoin irrépressible de poser ses yeux sur Hermione Granger, une pulsion subite.

Il fut surpris de la voir s'adonner à la même activité que lui, son regard à présent affectueusement posé sur le rouquin endormi derrière lui, au lieu d'écouter le cours du fantôme, comme elle se devait de le faire.

« Tu mérites mieux » repassa la petite voix dans sa tête.

Et si effectivement, il méritait mieux que Pansy Parkinson, qui, bien qu'étant sa petite amie, en plus d'une amie fidèle, pouvait se montrer nunuche, n'ayant parfois d'autres sujets de conversation que son maquillage.

L'inverse d'Hermione Granger?

Il était clair qu'en tant qu'amie, Pansy était bien. Mais plus d'une demie-heure...

Alors, si le mieux était brune, et pas si loin?

* * *

><p><strong>Motivez moi en cette période de partiel. Ma réussite scolaire dépends de vous...<strong>


	6. Houston, on a un problème

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Oui, bien sur, tout est à moi. JKR? Jamais entendu parler. Driiiing. Driiiiiing. Téléphone. Excusez moi un instant. Allo? Oui? Comment ça, je risque la prison? Vraiment? Une amende? :Résignée: Okay... Snif. Bon. Du coup, rien à Ally-CIA, tout à l'Autre.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Note: **Moi? En retard? Noon. Jamais. Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là, moi, Mèdèèème. Hum. Bref. C'est tout de votre faute d'abord. Okay, okay, j'envoie le chapitre...

* * *

><p>*oOo*<p>

* * *

><p><span>Houston, on a un problème...<span>

- Houston, on a un problème.

Il ne s'étonna même plus de cette référence qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu m'étonnes. Du nouveau?

- Justement. Ca stagne. Rien. Nada. Niente. Nothing. Pas un balle. Elle ne progressera plus.

- Pareil. Je pense qu'on ne peut plus rien faire...

Elle se releva brusquement.

- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes abandonner alors qu'on était si bien partis!

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suggère juste une autre... Approche du problème.

Elle se retourna et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait juste à quelques centimètres de lui, qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, et qu'il aurait suffit d'un mouvement pour qu'ils soient en contact. Elle recula dans un geste qu'elle espérait naturel et détacha à regret son regard des éclats de noisettes qui la fixaient étrangement.

- Une autre approche...?

- Oui. C'est évident. Si on arrive pas à convaincre ces deux nigauds qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et tout le reste, il ne nous reste qu'à convaincre les autres de... Voir l'évidence.

- Oh. Je comprends... Tu as un plan?

- Tu commences à me connaître...

Il prit une feuille de son cours de Métamorphose et gribouilla des petits bonshommes pleins de couleurs, de l'orange, du jaune, du brun. Du vert, du rouge. Des flèches partout, des petites annotations.

Elle pouffa un peu en voyant le ridicule du_ talent_ de son comparse. Mais son plan pouvait réellement fonctionner.

Elle avait chaud. Son regard la brûlait. Elle ne devait pas y penser, se concentrer sur sa _mission_.

- Je m'occupe de lui, et tu vois ce que tu peux faire avec elle?

- Ca me va. Mais il sera plus difficile à convaincre...

- Je ne pense pas. Elle est accro. Et j'ai des... Arguments.

Ils se sourirent et conclurent leur accord d'un High Five silencieux.

* * *

><p>Je suis un monstre assoiffé de review. Je risque de faire un massacre dans le pot de Schokobons si vous ne me laissez pas de review. Sauvez des Schokobons, laissez une review.<p> 


	7. J'ai entendu dire

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** L'esclavage étant abolis, je pense qu'on peut dire que les personnages s'appartiennent.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p><span>J'ai entendu dire...<span>

- Hey! Salut!

Il jouait contre Seamus dans la Salle Commune quand elle dévala les escaliers.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

Il leva un regard suspicieux sur la jeune fille. Elle répondit dans un élan mélodramatique en faisant trembloter sa voix.

- Moi? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que douter de mon honneteté? Tu me blesses.

Elle se retourna en passant son bras sur sa tête, à la manière d'une grande tragédienne.

- C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma... Tu veux quoi?

Elle sourit et se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

- J'ai entendu dire...

Elle savoura la phrase sur le bout de sa langue, laissant intentionelement la phrase en suspens, faisant bouillir l'adolescent.

- Quoi? Tu as entendu dire quoi?

- Que tu lui plaisais!

- Quoi? Que? Qui? Mais? Pardon?

Elle exposa deux rangées de dents brillantes.

- Que donnerais-tu pour le savoir?

- Tu mérites une place à Serpentard...

Elle tenta vainement de ne pas rougir en repensant à la même phrase, dans la bouche d'un Serpentard, la veille.

- Bon, d'accord tu n'as qu'à deviner...

- Elle est à Gryffondor?

- Qui t'as dit que c'était "elle"?

Il palit brusquement.

- Dis-moi que c'est elle, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas "Il".

- C'est bon, j'te taquine...

- Bon, j'en ai marre. Lâche le nom, ou je te pends par les orteils.

- Okay, okay. Mais tu vas pas aimer...

- Dis-le, bordel!

- Okay. Pansy Parkinson...

Et elle s'en alla en sautillant gaiement. Etape 1 réussie...

* * *

><p>C'est court, je sais... Pardonnez-moi... J'en poste 2 pour me faire pardonner. En attendant... Une review, siouplait?<p> 


	8. Qu'il craquait sur toi

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** L'esclavage étant abolis, je pense qu'on peut dire que les personnages s'appartiennent.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p><span>...Qu'il craquait sur toi.<span>

- Hep! Parkinson!

Elle se remaquillait dans la salle commune quand il entra, la déconcentrant un instant sur sa lourde tâche.

- Salut Blaizou. T'as pas vu mon Dray?

- Hum... Justement. Je viens de sa part. Il me demande de te dire... Que c'est fini. Voila.

- Vraiment?

Elle arrêta de se poudrer le nez et leva un regard suspicieux sur le jeune homme. Il répondit dans un élan mélodramatique en faisant trembloter sa voix.

- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que douter de mon honneteté? Tu me blesses. Comme si je pouvais mentir...

- C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma... Je te crois. Tu voulais autre chose?

Elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et tira son mascara de son sac.

- Hum... Tu ne... Tu n'as pas l'air... Surprise? Fâchée? Déçue? Triste? Barrez la mention inutile?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais.

- Mais... Mais... Tu aimes Draco.

- Bien sûr, comme tout le monde. Mais tu connais Dray aussi bien que moi. Il est incapable de rester avec la même fille plus de... Trois jours? Je me demandais justement quand on allait rompre.

Il sourit et se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

- Bien, cela arrange quelque peu mes affaires, je dois dire.

- De quoi tu parles?

- J'ai entendu dire...

Il savoura la phrase sur le bout de sa langue, laissant intentionelement la phrase en suspens, faisant bouillir l'adolescente en manque de ragots.

- Quoi? Tu as entendu dire quoi?

- Que tu lui plaisais!

- A qui? Dis-moi! Blaizou!

Il sourit de toutes des dents brillantes.

- Que donnerais-tu pour le savoir?

- Tu oublies que je suis à Serpentard très cher... Si tu ne me le dis pas, tout de suite, le photo de toi au bal de Noël des Malfoy pourrait se retrouver dans la Grande Salle dès ce soir.

Il eut envie de dire "Tu n'oserais pas..." mais il savait très bien qu'elle oserait. Oh oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Bon, j'en ai marre. Lâche le nom, ou je te pends par les orteils.

- Okay, okay. Ronald Weasley.

Et il quitta la pièce en laissant la jeune brune, un sourire prédateur sur son doux visage. Etape 2 réussie...

* * *

><p>Voila. Vous voyez un bébé phoque? C'est mignon, non? Les bébés phoques auraient voulu que vous reviewez cette fiction.<p> 


	9. Succès de la phase 1

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce débordement de fluff. En fait, si. Mais je peux quand même un peu rejeter la faute sur JKR, ce sont ses personnages, après tout.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p><span>Succès de la phase 1<span>

Ils faisaient le point sur leur mission dans la bibliothèque, à la table qu'ils s'étaient attribuée. Blaise ressortit son schéma synthétique de l'étape un, celui avec toutes les couleurs, et ajouta des petits "Fait" à coté de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis.

Il regarda la rousse. En seulement deux semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu imaginer. Ce truc qu'il avait peut être imaginé à leur dernière rencontre l'avait fait cogiter toute la journée. Il s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui aurait suffit d'une inspiration pour...

Non. Ou en tout cas, pas avant d'avoir atteint leur objectif. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Ils devaient tout les deux rester concentrés sur le résultat. D'ailleurs...

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Ron?

- Je pense que l'idée fait son chemin... Et toi? Parkinson?

- Je lui ai fait croire que Dray voulait rompre... Le problème, c'est qu'il faut lancer la phase deux avant qu'ils ne découvrent que j'ai menti. Ca pourrait tout faire capoter. A ce stade, ce serait dommage, j'ai l'impression qu'on effleure la victoire du bout des doigts.

Soudainement, l'étagère à leur droite tangua un peu et ils se levèrent de peur d'être ensevelis sous des bouquins de potions. Quelle mort affreuse.

Discrètement, et avec tout le talent d'espion acquis ces dernières semaines, ils jetèrent un oeil sur ce qu'il se passait de l'autre coté.

La rouquine ne put retenir un léger gloussement, mais cela ne dérangea pas les deux protagonistes de la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre coté.

Ron Weasley embrassait Pansy Parkinson avec fougue.

Oh, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il était entré dans la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de voir Hermione pour son devoir de DCFM et une tornade l'avait plaqué contre une étagère sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester. Ce n'était pas désagréable, en fin de compte...

Blaise sourit à Ginny. Phase 1 réussie...

* * *

><p>Cette fanfic' me plait de moins en moins... Je la finirais bien sur, mais je ne sais pas où je vais. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui y ont droit.<p> 


	10. Venge-toi, Sors avec lui

**Title:** Pourquoi l'aimes-tu ?

**Author:** Ally-CIA

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **Je ne suis en rien responsable de ce débordement de fluff. En fait, si. Mais je peux quand même un peu rejeter la faute sur JKR, ce sont ses personnages, après tout.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Note:** La note suivra en fin de chapitre.

* * *

><p><span>Venge-toi, sors avec lui !<span>

- Herm ! Hermione !

La jeune rousse déboula dans la salle commune alors qu'une jeune brunette se disait qu'il lui faudrait peut-être trouver un meilleur endroit pour lire. Un endroit où elle ne serait pas dérangée tous les trois chapitres, par exemple. Hermione referma son livre en soupirant.

- Oui, Ginny ? Tu veux encore me parler de ton frère ?

La rouquine rougit, signe que la préfète avait vu juste.

- Ecoute, je devrais pas étaler la vie de mon frère comme ça, ben oui, parce que c'est quand même mon frère, mais t'es ma meilleure amie, puis tu l'aimes bien, alors j'ai pensé que je devais te le dire, même si Ron et moi on est de la même famille et qu'il y a une sorte de "code de l'honneur" qui m'interdit de trahir les secrets de mon frère mais d'un autre coté c'était pas vraiment un secret puisque n'importe qui aurai pu le voir , et tu finiras probablement par l'apprendre alors autant que ce soit par moi plutôt que par Lavande ou Parvati, quelles pestes celles-là, toujours à déformer les propos des autres ou ce qu'elles croient voiret à propager n'importe quelle rumeur, puis Lavande ne serait pas impartiale sur ce coup-là, tout le monde sait qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron et qu'elle n'a pas supporté quand ils ont rompu, elle est tellement jalouse de toi, c'est vrai tu es plus jolie, plus drole, plus sympa, plus intelligente, plus…

- Stop. Ginny, stop, je t'en prie, j'ai mal au crâne. Que se passe t'il?

La rousse reprenait son souffle après ce discours continu, mais sembla rapidement prête pour un deuxième round.

- Non! La version courte s'il te plait.

Ginny fit une petite moue et sembla se résigner.

- Ron embrassait Parkinson dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Presque. Peut-être. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait du ressentir non? Il y avait bien cette sensation bizarre dans son ventre, mais elle n'était ni triste, ni fâchée, ni déçue, ni rien du même genre...

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire?

Elle leva la tête, ayant oublié Ginny l'espace de quelques instants.

- Quoi?

- Tu devrais... Te venger.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Me venger?

- Oui, te venger. Faire regretter à Ron et à Parkinson en même temps.

La rousse semblait réellement emballée.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Si. Je sais ! Sortir avec Draco Malfoy.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

- Ginny, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Mais si! Allez, Hermione. Qu'as tu à perdre?

Rien, effectivement... Rien à perdre. Puis doucement, l'idée lui paraissait meilleure...

Elle sortit de la salle et se mit à la recherche d'un blondinet.

La rousse, restée seule, se permit un nouveau sourire.

Succès de la phase 2.

* * *

><p>Salut à tous! Je dois dire que je suis vachement émue. Je suis entrée en Terminale L et je n'ai plus eu le temps de répondre à vos review ou d'écrire, mais je viens de toutes les lire, et vraiment, merci. C'est vous qui faites vivre ce que j'écris et qui m'encouragez toujours plus pour que je continue. Sans ses lecteurs, un auteur n'est rien. Mince, j'ai limite la larme à l'oeil maintenant. Bon, je vais essayer de m'appliquer et de finir cette fiction dans les moindres délais. Merci encore à vous tous.<p> 


End file.
